


Chassé

by JoRedWhale



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Kid Fic, Multi, Nightmares, kid!Dean
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2675252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoRedWhale/pseuds/JoRedWhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le chien-loup pouvait sentir la sueur ; la sueur avait l’odeur de la peur. Le chien-loup aimait la peur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chassé

L’éclat de lumière blanche derrière ses paupières closes fut vif et intense. Il s’éveilla presque instantanément et demeura immobile, attentif et crispé, les yeux toujours fermés. L’oreiller était trop mou sous sa nuque et la trace d’after-shave parfumée laissée sur sa joue gauche par le baiser d’au-revoir de son père était encore humide. C’était le matin. Sous la couette en plumes qu’il utilisait même en été, son corps était moite de sueur, et ce n’était pas bon. Le chien-loup pouvait sentir la sueur ; la sueur avait l’odeur de la peur. Le chien-loup aimait la peur. Cette idée dissipa les derniers lambeaux de sommeil, et quand les premières gouttes de pluie s’écrasèrent lourdement sur les carreaux de la fenêtre, il ouvrit les yeux.

La chambre était plongée dans cette drôle de lumière grise de l’aube qui précède le jour véritable. Il distinguait sa lampe de chevet en forme d’ange posée sur la table de nuit sur sa gauche, et l’ombre massive, carrée, de la penderie devant lui. A sa droite, une commode, et près de la porte, le grand miroir ovale ou il pouvait se voir en entier quand il était debout. Il y eu un autre éclair et, se tournant instinctivement vers la fenêtre, il se mit à compter les secondes. Il n’était peut-être pas trop tard ; si le chien-loup dormait encore, il aurait le temps de sortir de la chambre et de se mettre à l’abri. Le tonnerre roula dans le ciel, lourd et paresseux. Douze secondes. Bien. Il repoussa la couette et se redressa lentement sur son lit, essuyant sans y penser les gouttes de sueur qui roulaient sur sa poitrine et le chatouillaient. Son souffle était court et rapide, et la tension lui crispait les épaules. Une fois assis, il s’immobilisa, aux aguets, et tendit l’oreille. La chambre était toujours silencieuse. Il soupira doucement. Pourvu que le soleil se lève vite.

Il s’assit au bord du lit et posa les pieds par terre. Le plancher était froid, et son petit tapis bleu semblait noir dans la lumière grise de l’aube. Un nouvel éclair illumina la chambre comme il se redressait et se tournait vers la porte. Comptant les secondes, il fit un pas en avant, puis un autre. Le tonnerre éclata soudain et le fit sursauter. Il se figea, le souffle court et la sueur perlant sur son front. Quelque chose avait bougé. Il l’avait entendu, derrière lui. Un bruit infime, ténu, comme le frottement d’une fourrure rêche sur le bois du parquet sous son lit, comme si le chien-loup avait compté les secondes, lui aussi, en espérant que le bruit du tonnerre dissimulerait le fait qu’il rampait dans sa direction.

Le cœur cognant fort dans sa poitrine étroite, il se força à faire un pas de plus, mais ses jambes étaient de plomb. Il avait compté à peine six secondes avant que le tonnerre ne se mette à gronder, et il savait qu’il devait sortir de la chambre avant l’éclair suivant. Il fallait rester calme, marcher lentement. S’il perdait la tête et se mettait à courir, le chien-loup allait bondir depuis l’obscurité sous son lit, bondir sur lui, sur son dos, et lui saisir la nuque entre ses crocs acérés. Il le savait bien ; son Papa le lui avait dit. Son Papa lui avait tout raconté, sans rien lui cacher. Le chien-loup lui mordrait d’abord la nuque, puis le ferait tomber et planterait ses dents dans sa gorge. Il sentirait son souffle brûlant sur sa peau tandis que le goût du sang remplirait sa bouche, amer et métallique. Peut-être qu’il le dévorerait vivant (surement, même), et sa dernière vision avant de mourir serait les yeux couleur d’ambre du chien-loup, sauvages et fous, fixés sur son visage tandis qu’il lui arracherait les entrailles.

Ravalant ses larmes et sa panique, il prit de grandes inspirations hoquetantes pour tenter de se calmer et fit un pas de plus en direction de la porte. Il entendait des bruits de casseroles et d’eau qui coule en provenance de la cuisine située au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, des bruits chauds et lumineux, rassurants. Sa mère était levée. Il essaya de crier pour l’appeler, mais seul un petit couinement pitoyable sortit de sa gorge comprimée par la terreur. Il réalisa soudain qu’il ne pouvait pas ouvrir la porte de sa chambre pour s’enfuir si le chien-loup était à sa poursuite. Le risque était trop grand qu’il ne le rattrape avant qu’il ne puisse sortir. Il le dévorerait sans pitié et ensuite s’échapperait de sa chambre pour aller ravager le reste de la maison, traquer sa mère dans la cuisine, ou son petit frère qui dormait dans la chambre d’à côté, sa veilleuse en forme de clown allumée pour lui tenir compagnie s’il s’éveillait dans la nuit. A cette pensée, un sanglot lui échappa et il s’immobilisa au milieu de sa chambre, terrifié.

Peut-être qu’il lui suffisait d’allumer la lumière pour décourager le chien-loup ; s’il parvenait à appuyer sur l’interrupteur avant que le tonnerre ne gronde à nouveau, le cauchemar serait terminé. Il eut une pensée brève et désespérée pour la lampe de chevet à côté de son lit et se traita d’idiot, mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Il n’était plus qu’à un pas ou deux de la porte et de l’interrupteur, et dans son dos, le chien-loup gagnait du terrain. Il lui fallait avancer. Il fit un pas de plus, les jambes tremblantes, et derrière lui un léger cliquetis de griffes sur le plancher lui indiqua que le chien-loup avait quitté la pénombre de sous son lit pour le prendre en chasse. L’odeur musquée et piquante de sa fourrure couverte de poussière le prit à la gorge. Il s’immobilisa, soudain saisi d’une envie irrationnelle de faire volte-face. Jamais encore le chien-loup n’était sorti de sa cachette, et pendant une seconde horriblement tentatrice, il failli céder à sa curiosité et se retourner pour le contempler.

Il était toujours immobile et indécis au milieu de sa chambre quand il perçu un mouvement fugace dans le miroir appuyé contre le mur devant lui, un éclair de fourrure gris sale et d’yeux jaunes carnassiers. Hurlant, oubliant toute prudence, il bondit vers la porte de sa chambre et vers l’interrupteur. Il eut le temps de sentir le souffle rauque et âcre du chien-loup lui brûler la peau, des griffes froides effleurer son dos nu, et la lumière jaune du plafonnier envahi soudain sa petite chambre. Il se retourna d’un bond, haletant, des larmes douloureuses coulant sur ses joues rougies par la panique. La chambre était vide.

Le chien-loup était retourné se tapir sous son lit. Sanglotant de soulagement, il se laissa glisser par terre le long du mur, entoura ses jambes de ses bras, et appuya son front moite de sueur sur ses genoux. Ses cris avaient réveillé son petit frère et il entendait sa mère monter précipitamment l’escalier en les appelant tous les deux d’une voix inquiète. Esquissant un pauvre sourire, il se redressa et ouvrit la bouche pour la rassurer, mais l’éclair qui déchira le ciel au même moment fut si brillant et lumineux qu’il sursauta et se cacha le visage dans les mains. Il eut le temps de penser « foudre !!» avant que la lumière ne s’éteigne, le cliquetis du disjoncteur électrique à peine audible au milieu du fracas assourdissant du tonnerre. Il se figea et écarta lentement les mains de son visage. Au milieu de sa chambre, à peine visible dans la pénombre, ses yeux couleur d’ambre fixés sur lui et un grondement sourd s’échappant de sa gorge, se tenait le chien-loup.

 

Fin.


End file.
